


what a mess ive become frick

by hormones



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, shorter than my life span, sorry - Freeform, there are some really talented writers on this site then theres me, whats my life, why, wowowowie cant get those 3 seconds back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hormones/pseuds/hormones
Summary: im reaching full trash potential





	

"lol wanna fuk"

 

...

 

"lmao yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> if u comment ill talk to u i swear


End file.
